


Club Monroe

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barista Theo, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Thiam, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Theo's doing whatever it takes to try to and pull his weight in the Dunbar-Geyer household, but maybe this time he finds himself in a little over his head.





	Club Monroe

This wasn’t happening. Theo looked over across the blood stained floor of the abandoned warehouse at the bruised face of his next opponent. The young man looked up at the chimaera, and breathed out “T-t-theo?”

This was only supposed to be a short-term arrangement; even with the unbelievable hospitality that the Geyer’s had shown him, he still needed money. Gas for the truck, clothes (to replace his constantly shredded ones), take-out for those nights when Liam tried to cook, his cell phone, and the occasional gift for his history obsessed boyfriend (like that time he took Liam to the Renaissance faire). All of these things took money Theo didn’t have. So when he heard a rumor about a group of hunters in the warehouse district that offered top dollar to watch supernatural creatures fight to the death, he decided to check it out. Theo met up with the contact he was given in a biker bar just on the outskirts of town. As he sat down towards the back of grimy establishment, a well-built man with a military style haircut wearing a black field-jacket approached him.

“I hear you’re the man to talk to if I want to get in on the fights” Theo said once the man sat down across from him. “Possibly” the man replied tacitly “you looking to place a bet?” Theo closed his eyes and then shook his head “not exactly” Theo replied while opening his now glowing eyes to the stranger across the table. “You ever do this before?” the man asked not really caring, “I can hold my own” Theo replied. “You understand the rules?” Theo waited silently for the man to explain, “It is a fight to the death, two of you will enter the arena, but only one makes it out alive. There’s no backing out once you step inside. Either your opponent will kill you, or we will; the only way out is to win.”  Theo nodded in understanding. “what do I get if I win?” he posed “You mean aside from your life?” the man laughed. “let’s see, given those eyes, standard newbie beta werewolf rate is 5% of the winning pot” the man replied. “I think I’m worth quite a bit more than 5%” Theo hissed back, “Oh yeah?” the man replied “why’s that?” “Because I’m not just some newbie beta, I’m a chimaera” Theo stated. The man sat back and thought for a few moments, “can’t say we’ve ever had one of those before…” the man mused “10% the man proposed” “25%” Theo countered, “15%” the man offered, “20% and I don’t tear out your throat right here” Theo finished. The man frowned. “20% it is” he finally conceded, “not like you’ll make it out to collect it anyway” the man muttered. “Here, take this” the man shoved a card in Theo’s hand “fight starts at midnight” Theo looked at the man and nodded “and remember, if you try to run we  _will_ kill you”

That was two months ago. Theo pulled his truck out back of the warehouse, and walked up to the now familiar building. A stone-faced man with a crossbow stood near the entrance; Theo flashed him his eyes and then the man proceeded to slide back the door (made of mountain ash, of course). “Welcome back to Club Monroe” the man said emotionless, and Theo stepped inside.

Theo looked around as he walked through the entrance, there must have been around 50 hunters gathered there, all going about placing their bets on the fight that evening. Not every fight was to the death, there were usually 4 matches at each gathering. The first three were usually just knockouts, sort of a warm-up for the main event. The last fight of the night was were the real money came out, that was when they would have two supernaturals battle it out until only one was left alive. Theo hadn’t been in the death-matches yet; the hunters wanted those fights to be extra special. Typically they would select only those that had proved themselves capable fighters in the earlier matches. Theo didn’t know where the others came from, some were volunteers like himself, but he had suspected that some of the other opponents he faced weren’t quite so willing. It didn’t surprise him that hunters would be using captured creatures for their sick sport, he was just glad it wasn’t himself or anyone he knew.

It was a pretty barebones set-up in reality. The hunters would place their bets before each match, and then stand around a circle that was painted on the floor in the center of the warehouse. The two creatures would step inside, after getting prepped in separate back rooms beforehand, and then the fight would commence. Theo proceeded to the back room (an old meat locker) to get ready for his next fight. When he stepped into the circle he saw two hunters leading his hand-cuffed opponent to the opposite side, occasionally prodding him with stun batons. From the look of it, this was one seriously pissed off omega. Once the cuffs were off, the omega charged at the chimaera, letting out a blood-chilling howl. Theo quickly dodged the charging beast, grateful for the extra quick reflexes his werecoyote side gave him. The omega corrected though, and brought a fist smashing across his face. Theo, though momentarily stunned, returned the blow, but his hand seemed to take more damage than the omega. “Really?” Theo muttered. The omega swung a second time, but Theo ducked, and lunged after the omega, tackling him around his waist, and sending both of them to the ground. Theo began letting loose on the omegas head, blow after blow, sending blood and teeth all over until his opponent had quit responding. Theo could hear his heart was still beating, and while still on top of the omega he took a little of his pain away without the hunters noticing. “Winner: Chimaera” an announcer coldly stated. The hunters in the crowd then moved to collect their winnings from the fight, and Theo limped back to the back room to clean up. At least it was over.

As Theo washed the blood off his face, a man came up behind him. “Guess I was wrong about you” the man stated. Theo recognized him as the man he met in the biker bar a few months ago. “Like I said, I can hold my own” Theo replied not looking up at him. “Heard you’re planning on leaving us?” the man stated, Theo said nothing, “you’ve made some of us a lot of money, be a shame to see you go”. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else” Theo replied “I’m getting a little tired of all the broken noses and ripped shirts.” The man just stood there, not reacting “one more fight” he said. “What?” the chimaera turned around to look at him. “The last fight of the night, it’s yours” the man said. Theo swallowed, he knew it was the death match; he also knew it was about 10 times what he could get from a regular fight. “our main fighter met the wrong end of a wolfsbane tipped arrow, so you’ve been selected to fill in” the man stated coldly. “and if I refuse?” Theo asked, the man turned around and started to walk out the door “there’s more than enough arrows to go around” was all he said as he left the room. Theo turned back and finished washing the blood off his hands. “One last fight” he said to himself.

Theo stepped once more inside the blood-stained circle. The hunters had finished placing their bets and were all watching the circle. “Our final fight of the evening, chimaera versus our newest beta” the cold announcer stated. Theo watched as the part of the circle opposite him parted and a group of hunters led his opponent into the circle. The beta had a hood placed over his head, and like the omega, was cuffed. From his staggering walk, Theo supposed he had probably been roughed up a bit before being brought in. This was probably another of the “less-than-willing” participants he thought. The hunters removed the hand-cuffs and pulled off the hood, kicking the beta wolf in the back sending him to his knees inside the circle. “T-t-theo?” the boy got out weakly. Theo couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He instantly recognized the young beta as Liam.  _His_  Liam. What was he doing here? “This can’t be happening” Theo said in disbelief. Every impulse the chimaera had was telling him to run over and wrap his arms around the beta, to take some of his pain, and then promptly murder whoever did this to him. “Let the fight commence!” the announcer stated. But Theo was frozen in place, almost unable to breathe. He looked over at the crowd of hunters. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He looked up at the glaring lights, then over his beaten and confused boyfriend. “Fight!” the announcer came on again. Theo still didn’t move. Somewhere in the crowd he heard a shotgun cock. The announcer came on again “Fight or die!”

Theo brought his claws and slowly started walked over to Liam while keeping eye contact. The confused boy looked up at him once he had closed the distance, “T-t-theo, what’s going on?” he said with tears in his eyes. Theo looked into Liam’s eyes, their noses touching, the announcer came on again “fight!” Theo raised his fist and whispered to Liam “duck”. Liam dropped to the ground as Theo swung his hand, with claws fully out, into the throat of the nearest hunter, sending a torrent of blood out onto the floor. “Here’s your fight!” Theo shouted to the crowd.

Theo knew what anger felt like, but seeing Liam brought out like that, that triggered something else entirely. This wasn’t anger, this was pure unadulterated rage. What followed was a blur of claws and bullets; hot blood raining down all over the warehouse. Theo tore into the crowd of hunters, lashing out at anyone or anything he could get his hands on. Liam was right by his side as they fought their way out. Somewhere in the crossfire, most of the lights had been shot out, and with so many hunters in such a small area, the guns were almost useless. Eventually, most of the hunters had either fled or been killed; Theo saw the man he had met in the biker bar leaning against a wall. “You’ll never make it out” he said, blood dripping from his mouth, “the entrance door is mountain ash” he laughed, while reaching for a pistol across the floor. Theo kicked the gun out of reach, and grabbed the man by his shirt, “Yeah? We’ll see about that!” Theo stated with a smirk, and then he promptly threw the man through the door, breaking it off its hinge. “Let’s get out of here” Theo said looking over to Liam. Liam nodded and they ran outside to Theo’s truck.

Theo drove to Deaton’s clinic to get himself and Liam patched up. They had made it out, but not without a few bullet wounds, and some broken bones. After Deaton had finished, the two boys got back in the truck and headed home. Liam looked at him, “what was that? Why were you there?” he asked. Theo explained how he had started going to the supernatural fight club as a quick way to make some extra money, and also keep an eye on the hunters. “So… did you kill anyone?” Liam asked tensely Theo shook his head, “I never fought in the death matches until tonight. I knew if I did, you’d never be able to look at me the same” he replied. “They were going to have us fight to the death?” Liam asked shocked, Theo nodded. “I was just walking home from lacrosse practice, when some guys jumped out of a van and then I blacked out” Liam said, “they were going to watch someone kill me, just for sport?” Theo nodded again. “Liam, I’d never let anyone hurt you” Theo said looking over at him, “I’d kill a thousand hunters if it meant keeping you safe, even for just one more day.” Liam nodded appreciatively. “It’s good we stopped them then” the boy said, “just promise me one thing”, “name it” the chimaera said. “next time you’re looking for a job, try and get something a little more normal?” Liam said. Theo laughed throwing his hands up, “okay, I promise” he said. Liam smiled, “besides, I think you’d look really cute in a barista’s outfit” the beta finished. Theo shook his head and smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after hearing Hot Blood - Kaleo and thought it was a great song about Theo and how he keeps trying to be a better person for Liam, especially these verses: 
> 
> You wanna prove you’re the better man  
> You wanna reach for the things that nobody can  
> Oh all you need is to break away, yeah  
> Just keep telling yourself there’s no shame
> 
> They don’t know ‘bout who we are  
> They don’t know 'bout you and I  
> They ain’t know 'bout the stars of your eyes  
> Oh hot blood love is gonna get ya
> 
> Theo as a barista is just too adorable not to have in there. Also, now I sort of want to write about Theo taking Liam to the Renaissance faire.


End file.
